Semplice
by theGan
Summary: I grandi amori che straziano il cuore sono belli, ma a volte servono le cose semplici. RemyxLogan


Era cominciata per caso. Una di quelle cose di quando si è tristi, soli e con troppo alcool in corpo. Se l'erano lasciata alle spalle per ricascarci la settimana dopo e quella dopo e quella dopo ancora. La loro era una relazione occasionale.  
Era strano. Logan era l'ultima persona al mondo con cui avrebbe pensato di finire a letto.  
Ecco con Jake o persino con Bobby l'avrebbe anche capito, ma Logan?  
_Ma Rogue?_  
Giusto. Non c'era un modo per controllare certe cose. Capitano e basta.  
Anche se parlare di sentimenti nel caso di Logan sarebbe stato eccesivo. Erano diventati amici di letto (termine orribile tra l'altro) che condividevano la propria miseria attraverso i loro corpi.  
Quella sera aveva cucinato la jambalaya, Laura ne era rimasta entusiasta. Al modo di Laura ovviamente, cioè senza fare commenti e per poi allungare il piatto e chiedere il bis. Remy aveva sorriso, aveva visto Logan fare altrettanto ed aveva pensato che era così che le cose dovrebbero essere. Semplici.  
Aveva sempre voluto una famiglia. Aveva sperato di crearne una con Belladonna prima che tutto andasse a puttane. Aveva pensato di averla trovata negli X-Men. Una famiglia disfunzionale, sicuro, ma non era mai stato un grande fan della normalità.  
Era bello pensare di avere qualcuno che ti guardasse le spalle per la semplice ragione che eri tu. Tu e nessun altro. Una rete di sicurezza stesa per quando cadi, una coperta che ti avvolge quando fuori fa freddo, una cioccolata calda quando la neve cade.  
Gli X-Men l'avevano lasciato a morire in Antartide.  
Erano una famiglia. Loro. Vivevano in una casa che poteva solo osservare dal vetro appannato della finestra. Non si incastrava. Non c'era spazio per lui in nessun luogo.  
Non si era arreso.  
Si era ritagliato il suo ruolo e, anche se a volte gli andava stretto, era finalmente riuscito ad entrare. Lo avevano lasciato in un angolo, ma era quello accanto al camino quindi andava tutto bene. Le famiglie non dovrebbero causare solo altro dolore. E nemmeno le relazioni.  
Non c'era da tempo più niente di sano tra lui e Rogue.  
Se n'erano accorti entrambi, ma nessuno aveva voluto ammetterlo. Le persone vivono, crescono, cambiano, così come i sentimenti. Non erano più gli innamorati di Valle Solada. Il tatuaggio di Paint era appassito e scomparso come l'abbronzatura quando finisce l'estate. Non erano felici. Non lo erano più da tanto. Si aggrappavano a vetri rotti ferendosi l'uno con l'altra.  
La verità era che lui l'amava ancora disperatamente. Rogue non più.  
Sarebbero affogati entrambi. Così le aveva sorriso, accarezzato i capelli e l'aveva lasciata andare.  
La sua Anna Maria era libera di volare, di cadere e sbucciarsi le ginocchia, di rialzarsi e riprovare. Dio. Era così orgoglioso di lei.  
Allontanandosi dai suoi problemi aveva incontrato quelli degli altri.  
Laura era una gemma preziosa intrappolata nella cassaforte di una nave affondata. C'era qualcosa di tragico ed immensamente familiare in lei. Remy si era avvicinato alla ragazzina seduta in disparte scambiando il suo posto vicino al camino per la compagnia della sua solitudine. Non era un insegnante, ma avrebbe sempre voluto essere un padre.  
Remy, Laura, Jubilee e Logan. Alla fine aveva trovato il suo posto. La sua relazione con Logan risaliva a quel periodo.  
Non c'era niente di complicato nel modo in cui il suo corpo rispondeva a quelle mani ruvide o nella lotta bagnata delle loro lingue. Non c'erano dubbi o promesse. Logan non era il suo "per sempre", ma un compagno con cui condividere parte del viaggio.  
Gli aveva passato una mano tra i capelli e si era sorpreso a scoprirli morbidi: "Ed io che pensavo a quanto gel sprecassi ogni mattina". Lui aveva sbuffato "sono mica Summers…" e si era concentrato sul suo orecchio destro.  
Semplice.  
Era questo che gli serviva adesso.

Il giorno dopo Logan gli avrebbe portato la colazione a letto, il caffè con mezzo cucchiaino di miele, proprio come piaceva a lui.  
Remy avrebbe sorriso.

#-#-#

Ispirata dai fumetti di X-23 di Marjorie Liu e dall'infelice battuta condivisa con mia sorella su quanto Logan e Remy sembrassero mamma e papà (o papà e mamma… o papà e papà). Qualcosa di semplice e senza pretese che spero abbiate avuto piacere a leggere.

PS: Il riferimento a Valle Solada è da X-treme X-Men. Paint era una mutante capace di trasmettere i propri tatuaggi attraverso il contatto della pelle, Rogue ne approfittava subito :3 Tuttavia i tatuaggi di Paint non duravano a lungo… quindi finito X-Treme finito il tatuaggio… e finita la coppia Gambit/Rogue degna di questo nome a mio avviso.


End file.
